utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
ChouCho
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 15 września 2017r. ChouCho (ちょうちょ) jest Utaite, która z łatwością osiąga zarówno wysokie jak i niskie dźwięki. Jest częścią "rodziny Asamack", oraz jest profesjonalną piosenkarką. W 2011 roku zaśpiewała opening anime Kamisama no Memochou i Mashiro-iro Symphony, a także użyczyła głosu dla jednej z piosenek postaci na "Pierwszym zainspirowanym Mirai Nikki albumie". Reprezentowała wizerunek Yuno Gasai. Współpraca i projekty #Członkini Asamack Family z Jack, Tourai, Faneru i Asamaru #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 1 (07.10.2009r.) #Nico Nico Omnibus Tour (31.03.2010r.) #Mirai Cococompy (26.01.2011r.) #CD DANCEROID - Official Sound Track - (14.04.2011r.) #Brilliant White Noise (12.08.2011r.) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 5 (07.09.2011r.) #Million of Bravery (21.03.2012r.) #The Fantastic Reality of Aesop (11.04.2012r.) #Heart of Magic Garden (Lantis album) (27.07.2012r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.06.19) # "Kokoro yo genshi ni modore" (Heart, Return To Your Origin) (Yoko Takahashi original) (2008.06.24) # "Melt" (2008.07.05) # "Triangular" (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.07.21) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.08.03) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (Macross Frontier BGM) (2008.08.10) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.08.22) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) (Sound Horizon original) z ChouCho, Jack , i Jegyll (2008.09.07) # "Cendrillon" z ChouCho i Jack (2008.10.04) # "Ame wo Tsureyuku" (Bringing the Rain) (2008.10.23) # "Melt 3M MIX" (2008.11.20) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.16) # "World Is Mine" -Bi Edition- (2009.02.18) # "bpm" (2009.04.24) # "magnet" (2009.05.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Bi Edition- (2009.06.21) #"Aerith no Theme" (Final Fantasy VII) (2009.06.22) #"NyanNyan Special Sevice Medley" (Macross Frontier Special Service Medley Tokumori) feat. ChouCho i Keisen (2009.07.05) #"Nora inu shissou biyori" (Fair Weather For The Stray Dog To Run) feat. ChouCho i Jack (2009.09.10) #"Bokura no 16 bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) -TEST guitar ver.- (2009.12.04) #"Sweetest Day of May" -TEST Guitar ver. Trig remix- (2009.12.23) #"Just be Friends" -Mint ver.- (collab) (2010.01.04) #"Just Be Friends" (2010.01.06) #"Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. ChouCho i Keisen (2010.03.12) #"Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.11) #"Mozaik Role" (2010.10.05) #"Melancholic" (2010.12.07) #"Melancholic" -Non Vocoder ver.- (2010.12.07) (Tylko dla społeczności) #"Dear" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.21) #"Twinkle" (2011.08.01) #"Kagaribi" (Bonfire) (2011.08.15) #"Butterfly Effect" (2011.08.26) (Original)}} =Komercyjnie wyróżnione prace= *"Kawaru Mirai" (Changing Future)- Wydane 27 czerwca 2011r. - Opening do anime Kami-sama no Memochou (Heaven's Memo Pad) *"Niji no Asa ni" (A Rainbow Morning) - Wydane 26 października 2011r. - Opening do internetowego radio show-anime Mashiroiro Symphony *"Authentic Symphony" - Wydane 26 października 2011r. - Opening do anime Mashiroiro Symphony *"Harmonia" - Wydany 23 listopada 2011r. - Ending do Oryginalnego Wideo Anime - The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky *"Happy Fate" - Character Song Gasai Yuno do "inspired album" do anime Mirai Nikki *"7th HEAVEN" - Wydane 8 sierpnia 2012r. - Character Song Marco i Ai do drugiego "inspired album" do anime Mirai Nikki *"Million of Bravery" - Wydane 8 sierpnia 2012r. - Piosenka do gry na smartphone'a RPG Million Arthur *"Yasashisa no Riyuu" (Reason for Kindness) - Wydane 8 sierpnia 2012r. - Opening do anime Hyouka *"DreamRiser" - Wydane 24 października 2012r. - Opening do anime Girls und Panzer *"Sora to Kimi no Message" - Wydane 7 kwietnia 2013r. - Ending do anime Suisei no Gargantia *"Starlog" - Wydane 30 czerwca 2013r. - Opening do anime Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya *"Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de" - Wydane 29 grudnia 2013r. -Ending do anime Buddy Complex Dyskografia Ciekawostki * Mieszka w Tokyo. * Jej grupa krwi to A. * jej ulubionymi kolorami są różowy i biały. * Urodziła się w Osace. * Nauczyła się grać na keyboardzie w wieku 4 lat. * Jej ulubionymi artystami są The Beatles, John Lennon i Alanis Morissette. * Jej ulubionym magazynem jest "Sweet". * Lubi książki Amy Yamady. * Jej ulubionym filmem jest "La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano". * Jej ulubionymi grami są "Monster Hunter" i "Katamari Damacy". * Jej ulubionymi markami są MIUMIU, JILL i ANNA SUI. * Jej ulubionym miejscem jest jej dom. * Lubi koty, króliki i świnie. * Lubi spędzać święta na zakupach. * Lubi krem i ciasta, jednak nie lubi ostrego jedzenia. * Chciałaby odwiedzić cały świat. * Jest szczęśliwa, kiedy śpiewa. * Podziwia Johna Lennona. * Nagradza samą siebie słodyczami. * Jej telefonem jest DoCoMo, jednak chciałaby iPhone'a. * Śpi powyżej 8 godzin na dobę. * Ma fetysz palców i głosu. Linki * Blog * Mixi * Twitter * Strona internetowa Galeria Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:KobietyNND